Aces of Aurelia
by naufalezy00
Summary: Andrea Hernandez and his brother is recruit in Aurelia Air Force,now he and his friend was graduated to 207th Tactical Fighter Squadron "Gryphus", now he has friends and problems to dealt with, and what happen when Leasath invade Aurelia? Find out in Aces of Aurelia!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

Santa Elva, Aurelia 20 September 2020, 1300 hrs

"Hey little brother, you're coming?"

"Yeah, yeah, on my way there."

"Then hurry the bus is gonna leave in no time!"

I rushed to outside to get into the bus, me and my brother have been sign up for Aurelia Air Force, I've saying good bye to my parents before we got into the bus, after we get into the bus I'm taking a seat with a guy with short black hair with a light skin, his eyes were blue and have a sharp nose. "Hey, my name's John. What's yours?" He asked as he offer me his hand.

"Name's Andrea, but just call me Andy." I replied as I shake his hand.

"Well, Andy, Nice to meet ya. And who's with you before?"

"Oh, that's my brother, his name's Lucas." I replied as I looked at my brother who is busy chatting with a guy who beside him.

"Hey, do you know where we heading?"

"Dunno, they said we're heading for Sachana AFB."

"Heck yeah! I always wanted to go there."

"Me too."

The bus stopped and a girl with a long blonde hair entered the bus, "Psst, you know who is that?" I whispered to John.

"Dunno Andy, I never see her around here."

She take a seat behind us as I began chatting again with John, after a few hours we finally reached the Sachana Air Force Base, we got up and exited the bus then began forming a line near the bus.

"Alright, now all you nuggets are gonna sharing room due the lack of room in this base, Andrea Hernandez you will be sharing room with John Connor at room 95." The Osean accent instructor told us.

I give John a high five as the leader told us the pair for sharing room, after he finished he gave us a key to each room and we headed to our room, after we reached our room I unlocked the door and opened it, the room was consist of double bunk bed, a desk with a green sofa placed near it, a wardrobe, and it have a door which lead to the bathroom.

I unpacked my cloth at the suitcase to the wardrobe, next we have to choose our bed bunk so we're having a rock paper scissor battle, which the one who lose will going to have the top bunk, and I lost which I'm going to take the top bunk. I hated it because it always creaked when I move, I looked at the clock and now it's 1700 hrs and John is already snoring and I'm hungry, so I get off my bed and headed outside to get some food on cafeteria.

The cafeteria wasn't to crowded so I went to grab some food, I'm taking a roast chicken, some broccoli, and two sausage. I sat down near two guy who is chatting, one guy is have a short black hair, green eyes, and flat nose. The other one have a high pitched voice, short brown hair, brown eyes, and big nose. "Hey, you must be the guy who just arrive on this base, isn't that right?" The high pitched guy asked me.

"Yes, and you must be the senior on this base? Um, mr..."

"Rick Marquez, I'm not senior on this base. I'm just arrive yesterday."

"Oh, and you?"

"Roy Castro, I'm also arrive yesterday with him, and what's you name buddy?"

"Andrea Hernandez, just call me Andy for short."

After that conversation John arrive at the cafeteria and start picking some food, then there is a mouse under the table and Rick noticed it, he let out most girliest scream I ever heard until all the cafeteria turned to him. "Aaaaaaah, get rid of it!"

"Okay, okay, jeez Rick why are you so scared of mouse?" I asked as I get rid of the mouse, "Shoo, shoo."

"Oooh, this girly man is scared of everything. When we arrive yesterday, and there is a cockroach on the room, he let out a girly scream because the cockroach is on his foot. The leader is panicked and rush to our room and asked what happened, I answered it was Rick scared of cockroach, all the new recruit is also rushed to our room to checked it." Roy replied.

"Shut up Roy! I don't want to talked about it!"

"So, who's this girly friend of yours Andy?" John asked as he take a seat near Roy.

"Oh, he's Rick, and that's Roy. Rick this is John, Roy this is John."

We continue chatting and eat our food until 1900 hrs, we decided to watch tv to spend our time, Roy turned tv to the sports channel which displaying football world cup 2020 and LIVE broadcasting for group A match between Osea vs Yuktobania, we watch the match with other new recruits and soldier stationed there until 2100 hrs, the match result in draw 2-2.

After the highlight from the last match, the comentator give us the next match schedule for next group A match between Belka vs Ustio 21 September on 1900 hrs, we decided to go to bed after that. Rick and Roy enter they room which beside us, after me and John enter our room we directly went to our bed and sleep.

FUN fact : Most Aurellian have a spanish name, and on the game a spanish language newspaper sometimes showed on the cutscenes, both Leasath and Aurelia climate is almost same with South America, and political relationship between them is same with both South and North Korea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Training

Sachana Air Force Base, 21 September 2020, 0045 hrs

"Aaaahh! Get it off me, get it off!"

"Hold still!"

A girly scream wake me up in the middle of night, I knew that girly scream is belong to, "Rick." I muttered under my breath. John were still snoring, I wonder why he's still asleep while that girly man scream so hard and woke me up, I headed outside my room with only wearing my undershirt and boxer, I knocked at Rick and Roy room, "Hey, please be quiet! Somebody trying to sleep here!" I groaned.

My eyes were heavy and I let out a yawn, then Rick screamed again but this time it's more louder than before, so I open the door and surprisingly it's not locked, "Okay, what's going on he..."

I stopped and saw Roy were on the top of Rick, "Um, Roy. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Ah, you come at the right time, come and help me!"

I headed to the top bunk and climb the ladder, then sit on the ledge, "Okay, what happened here?"

"He's got a lizard on his shirt, help me get it out." Roy replied.

Something moved around his white shirt, so I tried to slap it but failed and hitting his chest, Rick let out a pain groan and me and Roy keep looking for the lizard, I noticed there's something moving around his boxer so I carefully aiming for the lizard and I slap it, but the lizard is already escape and resulted me hit his genitals and he let out most girliest scream than ever, enough to make everyone and John awake. All the recruits and the instructor rush to Rick and Roy room.

"Okay what the f*beeeep*k is going on here?!" The instructor asked us with a angry tone.

"Um, well, there's a lizard on his clothes and we try to get it out so..."

"I don't to hear those excuses again Roy, now please be quiet, we're all trying to sleep here!"

After they all and the leader leave I returned to my room and find out John were already snoring again, I climbed to the top bunk and return sleep again.

I woke up from my sleep and looked at the clock it's still 0600 hrs, I sat down for a moment on the ledge and climb down the ladder, I let out a yawn and pulling the towel from a hanger and decided to take a bath, I found out John were still snoring. The leader knocked on every door and yelling at any sleeping recruits, when he reach our room, then he opened our room door, "Ah, good you're already awake Andrea. And tell your sleepy friend to wake up." The leader told me.

"Yes sir." I replied.

After he left I went to woke up John, "Hey John, wake up." I said as I shaking John to wake up, he groaned and sit down on the bed, "Why are you waking me up so early?" He asked.

"C'mon the others are already awake, by the way I'm going to shower." I asked as I leave to the bathroom and take a bath.

After I finished taking a bath, I saw John waiting in the front of the door leaning against the wall and half-asleep, after I left the bathroom John enter the bathroom and went to shower. I put the uniform and tidy up my hair as John walked out from the bathroom, I waiting for him outside the room. Meanwhile Rick and Roy are already wearing their uniform and went to the cafeteria, I wait for a few more minutes until John show up.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"I was still sleepy you know, it took me forever on tidy my hair and putting this uniform." He reply.

"Yeah whatever, now let's go to cafeteria to get some breakfast."

We went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast, the cafeteria wasn't to crowded so I went to take the food without queued, I took a scrambled egg, 2 sausages, and some bacon. Then I headed where Rick and Roy sit with John, "So, anything new today?" I asked them.

"No, just a plan to change bed bunks with Roy." Rick replied.

"Yeah, we don't want that lizard accident happen again." Roy chuckled.

"Oh, shut up Roy! I got teased by the senior and the cadets! And I have enough with 'girly man' nickname!" Rick groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

After we finished our food I saw it was 0655 hrs, so we decided to watch tv for until lunch, "To all cadets, report to the hangar immediately!" The speaker rang through the base.

So, we got up and headed to the hangar, we formed a line at the other cadet, then the leader shows up, "Alright we decided to have a training for all you nuggets, now we're using many UAV's as target practice, your job is to shoot as many of them. Alright that's all, dismissed and get into your plane at hangar 2 and 3."

We grab our gear, helmet and G-suit and headed to hangar, as the hangar open and reveal it's contain, it have a 5 F-4E Phantom and some missile on the hangar. We take off as the control tower gave us permission, after all of us were airborne, we make a triangle formation with the captain lead us, soon many bogeys were inbound, "Okay, the UAV's here, now all you nuggets will going to shoot it down as fast as you can, got it?" The Captain told us.

"This is Nugget 1, roger that."

"Nugget 2, roger that."

"Nugget 3, roger."

I quickly checked my plane radar and realized I was Nugget 4, then I quickly answered, "This is Nugget 4, roger."

All of us answered including John, Rick, and Roy. "Okay, then the training began. Now!" The Captain said.

We quickly break our formation and went to take down the UAV's, I was chasing one of the many UAV's, as soon it was on gun range I shot out a short burst of my gun as it exploded and smoking to the ground. I realized there is a UAV behind me, so I hit the air brake and pulled out a Pugachev's Cobra to it's tail, I accelerate the plane as it's reach 560 MPH and I was on the UAV's gun range, I shot a long burst of my gun as it hit the UAV and smoking to the ground, I continue my hunt for another UAV.

I got a missile lock on one of the UAV, I shot my missile to the UAV and hit it as it exploded in mid-air, a UAV past me and I make a u-turn and chasing on it's tail, after I got a missile lock I fire a single missile to it's tail as it exploded, I'm on the hunt for another UAV.I got a track on another UAV, but Nugget 5 steal my kill, then I got a track on another UAV and Captain voice came over the radio, "Okay, last UAV, everybody go for the last kill!"

I went to full afterburner to chase the last UAV, after I got a missile lock I fire another missile to it as it hit it's tail and exploded in the air. "Alright, all bogeys confirmed destroyed, return to base." The Captain ordered us.

After I landed, I taxi'd my plane near hangar 3 and exit my plane, as the other land I walked to hangar 2 where John, Rick, and Roy taxi'd they're plane. "Hey Andy, how many you got?" John asked.

"I've only got 5, how about you?" I asked them.

"Only 5? Man, it's the high score for the year." Roy replied.

"I've only got 3, how about you?" John asked.

"Well, I got only 1." Rick reply.

"I got 2." Roy reply.

When we finished our conversation, the instructor came to us, "Airman Andrea, Airman John, can I speak with you on the office?"

"Sure." I replied.

"No problem." John replied.

We followed him into his office as we take a seat on his office, "Congratulations, you two have the high score for this year, Airman John you're dismissed, Airman Andrea I want to speak to you some more."

"Alright sir." John said as he leave the office.

"How did you do that? 5 kills in a row and that Pugachev's Cobra? No nuggets ever achieve that this time around."

"Thank you sir."

"Anyway, who teach you? Or anything that inspired you to become a pilot?"

"Well sir, my brother teach me how to fly and my inspiration was the legendary pilot Blaze."

"Oh, so do you know anything about him?"

"Erm, actually my brother were friends with him since High School, they're best friend, and he is the only one who know his real name. But he never tell me either, even I asked his name."

"Alright then, dismissed."

"Alright sir."

I walked out from the office and look at the clock it's 1800 hrs, how low that training was? I ignored it went straight to cafeteria to grab something to eat. I decided to watch World Cup 2020 Group A between Belka vs Ustio with Rick and Roy and no sign of John, the match was ended 2-1 with Belka won the match. After that I went to my room to sleep, when I opened the door I already found John already asleep, so I went to the top bunk to get some sleep.

FUN Fact : Sachana Air Force Base was the largest Aurelia Air Force Base, also Rick girly scream was my idea because of his high pitched voice on the game, so I decided to make jokes about it.


End file.
